The grips of the present invention are of a general type including a first pair of panels which are received at opposite sides of the handle of a gun and which may be referred to as body panels, and two additional panels received at outer sides of the two body panels respectively and which may be formed at least in part of elastomeric material to cushion the contact of a user's hand with the overall grip assembly. These outer panels may be side portions of a grip unit having a connecting portion extending between and interconnecting the side portions or panels. A prior art grip having these features is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,237 issued. Jul. 27, 1993 to Carl J. Cupp on "Gun Grip Assembly". In that patent, the connecting portion of the grip unit extends across the front of the gun handle, and is attached to the body panels of the device by screws extending through the side portions of the grip unit and connected threadedly to the body panels.